


The Accent of Love

by LiberteaIsLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Omega England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberteaIsLife/pseuds/LiberteaIsLife
Summary: Prompt: Person 1 has found a wilderness show and is doing EVERYTHING thats on there including the accent that the host/traveler has. It annoys person 2 but they have a hard time not laughing because person 1 keeps on saying sexual things in that accent.Disclaimer: Traditional Omegaverse. Yeah so I didn’t exactly follow the prompt, but close enough right? Basically Alfred won’t stop copying the accent and it’s frustrating Arthur (because come on, it’s Arthur, he wouldn’t exactly think it’s funny) and so he snaps at Alfred. Alfred doesn’t like being snapped at by his omega, so he teaches him a lesson.





	The Accent of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've ever written. A friend challenged me to write nsfw, so I tried lol. This one is a normal, traditional omegaverse.

“Will you stop talking in that infernal accent already?!” Arthur practically shrieked. Alfred had found a new show on Animal World and had been copying the show’s host’s accent, talking in it all day and annoying Arthur to no end. 

“Aww, but Artie, ya like it,” Alfred said with an infuriating grin, walking over to tower over his omega, who was sitting on the couch, previously reading a book. Even if Arthur was standing he would only measure up to the alpha’s collarbone. Arthur looked up into his mate’s bright azure eyes, and blushed heavily. 

“I-It may be said that I like you…” he replied, averting his gaze. Then he seemed to pull himself together and snap, “But I certainly don’t like when you won’t shut up, and in that accent of all things! It’s ridiculous!” 

What Arthur failed to notice was Alfred’s subtle scent change as he spoke, and didn’t realize something was off until Alfred reached out a hand, cupping under his chin and lifting it to meet his gaze. That’s when Arthur smelled the scent of cinnamon and whiskey, which he had come to know meant his arse would be hurting by morning. 

Looking up, his own emerald green meeting startlingly blue, darkened and swirling with lust, Arthur audibly gulped. 

“Oh sweetheart, you really shouldn’t have said that…” Alfred murmured huskily, and even though it was in that infernal accent Arthur felt a shudder run down his spine. 

“And… And what are you going to do about it?” he questioned bravely, soldiering on through his own arousal, which he knew his mate could smell, telling Alfred he’d already won. 

Alfred simply smirked in return, then in one smooth motion, swooped down and threw Arthur over his shoulder, ignoring his spluttering and heading towards their shared bedroom. They didn’t make it that far, however, because with Alfred’s own arousal and the scent of tea and roses, nearly overpowered by jasmine and chocolate permeating the living room from Arthur, he just couldn’t contain himself. 

Just outside the open door to their bedroom, Alfred deposited Arthur on his own two feet, spun him around, and pinned him facing the wall. Arthur whined, almost wanting things to hurry along but not wanting to admit it. 

“What do you want, honey?” Alfred huskily whispered, still in that awful accent. Arthur frowned, not wanting to give in and start begging. That is, until Alfred starting kneading the front of Arthur’s trousers, and Arthur started mewling and trying to hump Alfred’s hand. 

Arthur felt himself getting close shamefully quickly, aided by the dirty talk being murmured into his ear, and Arthur found himself not caring that Alfred wouldn’t revert back to the normal sound of his speech. Just as Arthur was about to attempt to stutter out a warning that he’s cumming, Alfred mercilessly removed his hand.

Arthur whined, which just made Alfred chuckle deeper. Moving his hands, Alfred shimmied down Arthur’s soaked trousers and pants, parting his arse and revealing his dusky entrance, steadily leaking slick, begging to be filled. 

“Are you excited baby?” A muffled sound of frustration. “You want to feel good, don’cha Artie? I can help with that.” 

Arthur heard the sound of Alfred’s trousers unzipping, and held his breath in anticipation. A second later, he felt something large and thick pressing against his entrance. Attempting to buck back, Arthur was stopped by an iron grip on his hips, holding him in place. 

Alfred tsked, and began to grind against him. “Now now Artie, just let your alpha do all the work. You don’t want me to have to punish you, do you?” he growled low in Arthur’s ear. 

Arthur barely managed to refrain himself from shouting that yes, he very much did want to be punished. Instead, he snapped, “Will you just get on with it already?” 

Apparently, that was the wrong answer, as with no warning Arthur felt a sharp smack against his bare bottom, and he yelped, jolting forward, grateful his hands bracing the wall prevented him from lurching into it. 

“Artie, behave,” came from above him, Alfred busy grinding into the crack of his arse. Arthur had tears in his eyes from the force behind the spanking, though if anything he was only more turned on. 

“Sorry, mate… Mate, please!” he couldn’t help begging. Alfred seemed to approve of his needy tone, and relented his grinding motions. Then a finger pressed itself into Arthur, checking if he was ready. Arthur mewled, and Alfred let him push back until he could feel Alfred’s hand rubbing against the smooth skin of his arse. 

After merely a second of searching, Arthur screamed in pleasure, attempting to buck against Alfred’s finger. 

“Found it,” Alfred grinned, and Arthur was beginning to get lost in the pleasure so thoroughly he didn’t notice Alfred was still using the accent. After a few probes to Arthur’s prostate, making the lithe omega squirm and writhe in ecstasy, Alfred pulled back, deeming him able to accept his cock. 

“Alright, sweetheart. Just relax, and remember to breathe,” and with that, Alfred slowly, carefully, and mindful of hurting Arthur, pushed his probably too large cock into him. Arthur moaned loudly, loving the feeling of being stretched and filled to his limit. Alfred’s nearly bruising grip on his hips prevented him from bucking to take all of Alfred into him at once, which would’ve hurt, but Arthur wouldn’t have cared. He was feeling amazing, being filled in the best possible way, breathing in Alfred’s dominating pheromones, making him want to completely offer himself up and submit. 

Alfred grunted once he was all the way inside, and after giving Arthur a few moments to get used to the stretch, he gently pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Arthur threw his head back against Alfred’s chest and screamed, Alfred having barely brushed against his prostate on the first thrust.

Chuckling breathily, Alfred began a steady rhythm that slowly picked up speed until he was pounding away into Arthur, hitting his prostate consistently and with deadly accuracy, making Arthur scream out in complete bliss. 

Alfred kept on whispering dirty promises in Arthur’s ear, telling him all the things he wanted to do to him, and Arthur could only listen and moan, screaming out Alfred’s name with each thrust. 

They lost themselves in the pleasure, Alfred holding Arthur in place so he could ram into his tight hole, Arthur screaming in pleasure so loud the neighbors would probably call in a noise complaint. The smell of their arousal permeated the room and the only other sounds to be heard were the slapping of skin on skin. 

Eventually, Arthur felt his orgasm building up, despite his hard, leaking, painful cock being untouched. “Alf-Al… cummi-!” was all he managed to stutter out before his orgasm threw him over the edge and he came, screaming out a garbled version of half of Alfred’s name, the other half lost in his pleasure. Arthur’s walls clamped down on Alfred’s turgid cock, prompting him to let out a strangled, “Fuck!” and begin fucking Arthur even faster. 

Arthur slowly started to come down from his high. Feeling overstimulated, he whined but relished in the dull thrum of pleasure still being spread throughout his body. 

Alfred was only continuing to pump his cock into Arthur for another minute before he too was thrown over the edge, grunting out Arthur’s name before Arthur felt a warmth spread inside him. Arthur hummed, laying his head back, still trying to catch his breath, while Alfred panted and didn’t pull out even as his cock began to go soft. Arthur squirmed at the feeling. When Alfred finally came back to himself, he leaned down, kissed Arthur’s shoulder, and pulled out. At first he simply watched as his cum started to leak out of Arthur’s abused hole. 

“Alfie?” Arthur questioned, starting to turn around but being stopped by a sharp burst of pain in his lower back, making him wince. Alfred just pulled up Arthur's trousers and zipped up his own, scooping his omega into his arms and ignoring his question. He kissed him soundly and sweetly, albeit dominantly, on the lips, and carried him with shaking legs into their bedroom, laying Arthur down gently on the sheets and undressing them both. Alfred brushed Arthur’s sweat soaked bangs off his forehead and planted a sweet kiss on his skin before sliding into bed beside him. 

“Al…” Arthur mumbled sleepily, “We need to shower…” 

“Later,” came the firm reply, and Alfred wrapped his arms around his petite mate, breathing in Arthur’s satisfied scent and feeling pleased with himself. He had dropped the accent sometime during their act of love. 

“... Mmkay,” came the tired reply, Arthur snuggling further into Alfred’s arms. 

Holding Arthur tight against his chest, Alfred murmured “I love you, angel. Sweet dreams.” 

“Mhmm, I love you too Al… ” came the reply, just before Arthur drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and content in his mate’s arms.


End file.
